


I have one vacancy

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caning, M/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, a little Dom!silver, a little manhandling, extended tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Extended tumblr prompt fill for this:arzani-fuchsia asked: “ Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you…” SilverFlint





	I have one vacancy

When John walks through the door he’s instantly on alert. There’s no sound coming from the rest of the house and it can only mean one thing. The house is usually never silent; there’s always the sound of music or talk radio, one of the numerous news channels, something is always filtering through the house’s surround sound. Neither he or James particularly care for extreme silence, they both prefer some sort of background noise in order to keep from getting lost to their barely caged demons. John takes a deep breath through his nose and lets it out slowly, clears his mind so he can focus on what James needs from him. He tosses his keys in the bowl by the door and then makes his way to the living room. 

Just as he expected, James is sitting on the couch staring at a blank TV, arms crossed over his chest, feet planted firmly on the ground. Every few months James gets an itch that he needs John to scratch. The need to have control wrested from him, to allow his mind to go blank, to have his stubborn will broken, but he refuses to ask for it, so he makes John take it. It’s a well choreographed dance that the both of them have perfected at this point. 

“How was your day, dear?” John sing songs.

“Fuck you.” James nearly snarls.

John barely manages to hold his laughter as he takes his shoes off. It’s always the same. John feels his cock stir in his pants at the prospect of what his evening holds.

Despite John knowing better, he still tries a less direct tactic than the force he knows James is craving. He climbs onto the couch and situates himself in James’s lap, his thighs bracketing James’s hips. He nuzzles at James’s neck first, James continues to sit stock still, his eye never leaving the TV. John combs his fingers through James’s hair and the glare he gets in return almost makes him sigh. As he leans in for a kiss James leans back, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest keeping John at arms length. James’s eyes never leave his face and his look never changes, but John can see the need in his eyes, he can feel it in the tense set of James’s shoulders.

“Alright then.” He leans close presses his mouth to James’s ear, “I love you.” Years ago they’d worked out a single signal, a way of letting James know that they’re on the same page, his way of letting James know that John will take care of him. John feels some of the tension bleed out of James’s body in relief, but his posture doesn’t change as John gets to his feet, “Let’s go.”

He waits for James to move but James doesn’t budge. John lowers his tone, “I said, let's go.” He takes James by the elbow and pulls him off the couch and then marches him to the bedroom with a firm hand in the middle of his back.

John can almost feel the anticipation running through James’s body. He strips James quickly, and pushes him toward the bed, “On your stomach, hands clasped above your head.”

James is slow to comply, moving sluggishly toward the bed. John rolls his eyes before carefully twisting James’s right arm up behind his back. He pushes James forward until James’s knees knock into the bed. James gives him a murderous look over his shoulder but his body melts into the mattress as John forces him face down. John guides James’s arms above his head, the hold on James’s wrists is tight enough to turn them white as he leans close, “Do not move.” John’s voice is quiet, and he feels James shiver at the command behind the words.

John can’t help but take a second to look at him lying prone on the bed. James presents an impressive figure; the width of his shoulders, the long line of his spine, the beautiful pale curve of his ass. John can’t resist touching him. He rubs his hands down James’s back, feels James shudder and try to twitch away from the gentleness of John’s touch. 

John removes his own clothes quickly and makes his way to their closet. He pulls a cane off the wall before walking back to James. He gently taps the cane on James’s left ass cheek. He sees the breath that James sucks in despite not making a sound, he sees the way James’s ass clenches in preparation for the first strike. John just continues to rub the cane over James’s ass and thighs until his body relaxes back into the bed, no longer thinking about the hit to come. 

He brings the cane down quickly across both of James’s ass cheeks. James whole body jerks and tenses as he buries his face in the pillow. John taps lightly on one cheek, “Count.”

James turns his face toward John’s voice, “One.” John hits James’s left cheek, “Two.” John lays two more blows in succession and James barely manages to get the numbers out on a breathless moan. His ass is already starting to color, blood rushing to the surface and John knows that it will already be hot to the touch. 

John loves to watch the way the cane raises James’s flesh in thin red lines, it’s a gorgeous contrast to the milky tone of James’s skin. Three more hits have James squirming, his hips rutting down, his cock no doubt hard and leaking. He carefully lays downs the final three strikes, making sure not to hit in the same place more than once to keep from breaking the skin, bringing the total to ten. Some days it’s enough, some days it’s not. When John looks to James’s face, his eyes are closed, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and his face is almost serene. 

“Open your eyes.” James’s eyes pop open. There are tears wetting his lashes, and they’re dark and hazy, heavy with want. 

He lays the cane aside and climbs onto the bed between James’s thighs. He pushes James’s right leg up and out and John can see James’s pretty bare hole fluttering. James must have waxed earlier. He smacks each ass cheek once, and James moans, the sound making the hair on John’s arms stand up. 

Leaning in he lets his breath ghost over James’s ass and James lifts himself closer with a quiet hum. John smacks his hip and James settles back to the bed with a soft sigh. He licks across James’s right cheek, lets his beard drag over the sensitive skin. James whimpers and his legs tense trying to keep himself still. John bites at him, his teeth sinking in, he hears James’s breath catch on a bit back moan as his back arches slightly pushing his ass out. John sucks a dark purple bruise into the skin between two lash marks.

He licks and sucks over James’s tender ass, the flesh hot under his lips. He squeezes a cheek in each hand and James half screams. James presses the sound into the pillow under his head. John smacks him hard, once on each cheek before pulling James apart and licking a long stripe from the base of his balls to the top of his ass. James whimpers, his hips shifting under John’s touch. John can’t help but moan as the taste of James’s skin bursts over his tongue. He loves having James like this, needy and desperate. Another muted moan into the pillow has John smacking his ass once more making James jerk under him. 

John leans up, reaches for the back of James’s head, he uses a fistful of James’s hair to turn him away from the pillow, “I want to hear you.” James nods, his cheek resting against the pillow, his mouth open with harsh panting breaths. John once again buries his face in James’s ass. He licks at James’s rim, his teeth scraping as he seals his mouth over James's hole and sucks hard. He shoves in with his tongue and James flutters open under him. John pulls him apart as far as he can, his tongue sinking in further. 

When John looks up, James has his hands fisted around the spindles of their headboard, his knuckles white as he holds on to keep from reaching for John. John pulls back, licks at James with short little tickling strokes that makes James try to spread himself wider finally giving in to his own body’s needs, “Please.”

John smiles and shoves in with his tongue, fucks James as deeply as he can. James moans loudly, his breath hitching with each sound as his will finally breaks. John wets two fingers, and slides them in next to his tongue and James whines, his hips pressing back, his name falling from James’s lips on a helpless moan. He curls his fingers, rubs in slow circles as he licks around James’s rim. James ruts down against the bed, his cock sliding through his own slick on the bedding beneath him. John hums in encouragement, wiggles his tongue back into James’s ass. James wails weakly as he grinds down into the mattress, his hips jerking, his ass spasming around John’s fingers and tongue as he comes into the sheets.

John barely lets him recover from the high before he’s moving James to his back and swallowing his wet cock. James pushes at his head, his orgasm still rolling through him and John knows just how sensitive James’s cock head is. He holds James’s hips down to the bed, his tongue licking up the last drops. James’s cock doesn’t have a chance to go soft before John has two fingers back in James’s ass stroking in and out slowly.

He takes James all the way down, his throat closing tightly around the head. James calls his name hoarsely, pleading with John to let up, his hands fist in John’s hair, trying to tug him off. John takes both wrists in one hand pulls James’s hands free. His eyes flick up, James’s head is digging into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open and panting, a flush spreading half way down his chest. John works him until James finally starts pushing into John’s mouth, his breath hitching. John hums around him and this time James pets at his hair, his fingers rubbing at the back of John’s neck as John sucks him. 

He licks up one side and down the other, noses through the dense hair at the base to lick at James’s balls. James’s hips jerk into the touch, a soft moan showing his appreciation. He takes James’s cock in his hand, while he sucks James’s sac into his mouth. He applies gentle pressure, rolling his tongue over them. James’s hands are kneading his shoulders rhythmically, hitching little breaths escaping him. John strokes James’s cock faster, James’s hips following the rhythm until John feels his cock swell. He pulls James back into his mouth, goes down slow, his tongue swirling, hollows his check sucking hard on the upstroke, James’s hands clutch the sides of his head his hips shoving up, a ragged moan hitting the air as James comes down his throat. His body twitches, small convulsions bringing him off the bed as John swallow the last of him. 

John sits up quickly, slicks his fingers and gets two of them in James’s ass. James is still spasming around his fingers. James pulls weakly at John’s wrist, shaking his head even as he asks, “Fuck me, please, John.”

Despite the words coming out of James’s mouth his body tries to shy away from John’s touch on his cock. His fingers slide in, and then out, tugging at James’s rim, two fingers from his other hand squeezing inside until James is pushing back to meet him.

John gets on his knees between James’s wide spread thighs. He runs his fingers down the center of James’s chest leaving trails in the thin layer of sweat covering him. James’s body is sticky and hot to the touch, he’s already come twice and still he begs for John’s cock.

John leans in, licks up James’s left thigh, nips the skin over his pelvic bone, circles James’s balls with his tongue. James shivers, body pressing closer to John.

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

“Please, John,” James’s body arches off the bed, “I need you, need your cock,” He pushes back toward John, reaching out for him, “I feel so empty.”

John shuffles forward, tests the give of James’s body, he’s still wet and open from John’s fingers and tongue. He pushes in again. James moans, rocks down against John’s hand, ass sucking him in. John pushes his fingers apart, fucks into James’s body steadily as he licks a stripe up the underside of James’s cock. “This what you want?”

James bites his lip, shakes his head even as he rolls his hips trying to get John’s fingers deeper.

“Tell me, James, open your eyes, look at me and tell me.” John’s voice is firm.

James’s eyes snap open, they’re nearly black, and the look he gives John is hungry. James licks his lips before answering, “Your cock. I need your cock. I want you to fuck me, please, John.”

John pulls back, slicks his cock liberally and pushes forward, he taps his cock against James’s spasming hole. “Is this what you want, love?”

“Yes, please, yes.” James tries to widen his thighs, he pushes back toward John, fingers scrabbling against John’s knees as he whimpers. John slides closer, holds himself steady. They both moan as his cock head pops in. “I love the way you look stretched open for me.” James pushes back and John sinks deep, the grip of James’s body is perfect, hot, and tight, he feels so fucking good John has to grit his teeth against the urge to fuck in hard and fast.

John locks his elbows, slides out and then back in sharply. James arches again, fingers fisting in the bed sheets, “God, yes. Harder.”

John gets to his knees, takes James’s thighs in his hands and shoves his hips forward. John moans at the way James’s body sucks him in. He moves faster, fingers digging into the delicate flesh of James’s inner thighs. James’s body bucks under him, head thrashing on the pillow, soft mewling moans falling from his mouth, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. John pants out labored breaths, his hair is sticking to his face and neck.

He drapes James’s legs over his his, leans forward onto his hands, his body hovering over James’s. He changes the angle, tilts his hips and slides deeper. James groans, hands going to John’s biceps, nails digging in. John puts his forehead against James’s chest, hips moving faster, harder, fucking James up the bed as the headboard bangs against the wall. James goes restless underneath him. He fucks up in counter to John’s rhythm, harsh gasping breath, and little grunts under his breath that make John crazy.

John lifts his head, goes to his forearms, he licks across James’s neck, “Come on, sweetheart, come for me.” John shoves a hand under James’s body, lifts James into him, changing the angle just enough that every thrust rubs the head of his cock just right. He can feel the damp head of James’s cock rubbing against his abs. James’s head goes back, his mouth open and panting, eyes squeezed tight. John feels James’s body start to shake, his ass clenching tightly on John’s cock. He looks down James’s body, watches his cock twitch once, twice, a thin stream is all that James’s body has left.

James’s hands skate down his back as he hums his pleasure, he leans up and licks across John’s shoulder, John shudders.

“So good, John, you always make me feel so good.” James stretches up, arms above his head, body elongated as he pushes back against John meeting him thrust for thrust. John’s dripping sweat, arms shaking, vision going blurry as he loses his rhythm. He slams home one last time, grinds in, hips circling and rolling, curling under as he comes hot and deep in James’s ass. He’s gasping, lungs burning with the effort to try and catch his breath. John lowers himself to lie half on, half off of James. When he looks over, James’s eyes are bleary, barely open, a small satisfied smile on his face. John brushes his fingers over James’s cheek. “Sleeping beauty.”

“Fuck you.”

All John can do is laugh as he pulls James’s body into his. James nuzzles into his neck, his beard scratching at John’s skin, “Thank you. You always know what I need.”

John doesn’t say anything, he just pulls James in closer and presses a long kiss to the top of James’s head.


End file.
